


Fish Eggs and Four Meat Pizza

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Sugar Baby AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sugar Baby Rhys, Sugar Daddy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys doesn't get the fancy food served at the events Jack brings him to. Still hungry after an "incident" involving caviar, he ends up taking his lover to get some real comfort food.





	Fish Eggs and Four Meat Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly the discord helped come up with involving Rhys eating caviar :)

Jack wasn’t the  _most_  refined guy on the planet, even with the influence of his vast wealth and elevated social standing, but he still knew how to put on airs and play along with the pampered fogies and simpering socialites that populated his current class. Even though he spent most of his free time at home lounging in his old sweater and laughing at vintage sc-fi flicks on his flatscreen, he could turn on a dime and act like a classy gentleman to keep his more conceited business partners happy.

Unfortunately, Rhys didn’t have a similar talent.

Jack had chalked it up to the kid not knowing better, which was fair considering how Jack had just recently plucked him out of the middle-management drudgery of early morning coffee runs and endless empty paperwork. Rhys had taken to some aspects of Jack’s luxurious lifestyle like a fish to water, flaunting about in new clothes and expensive accessories, but others dodged the kid’s notice completely.

They were attending a gala hosted by Maliwan, which already had Jack a little bit antsy. Hyperion had been in talks to buy out one of their subsidiaries, but negotiations had grown a bit rocky in the previous weeks, so he was eager to schmooze and impress the gathered board members. To wit, he’d made sure both he and Rhys were dressed to the nines in matching Hyperion white and yellow, with touches of black sprinkled throughout their ensembles. They presented a striking contrast to the various shades of azure and turquoise that dominated the rival company’s decor. Rhys had even touched his cheeks with some gold glitter, making him look every inch Jack’s pretty little prize.  _And_  he’d been on his best behavior, barely whining or committing any serious social faux pas.

At least, until a waiter stopped to offer him caviar, just as Jack was speaking to Maliwan’s CFO. Rhys accepted graciously enough, before ignoring the dainty, proffered spoon and instead dipping his already-used utensil into the bed of pearly black eggs.

Jack’s jaw dropped, eyes wide as Rhys shoved the spoon and the huge, quivering mountain of caviar between his lips, a couple little beads rolling down his chin and onto his shirt as he struggled to keep them all in his mouth.

“ _Rhys_ ,” Jack tersely snapped out of his shock, “ _that’s not how you do that!_ ”

“Not ‘ow you d’what?” Rhys spoke around the mouthful of caviar, his teeth crunching them with a salty  _pop_. He pulled a face and stuck out his tongue and the mass of half-chewed eggs, much to Jack’s mounting horror.

“ _Ugh_ , this is terrible!” Rhys moaned as he wiped his tongue off with his napkin, frowning at the expensive clump of mashed caviar staining the fancy linen. The CFO gave a disapproving cough, excusing herself as Jack’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Rhys dumped the appetizer plate on a passing waiter platter, looking back at Jack innocently.

“…What?”

Jack sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

* * *

As they were driving down the street through a small, trendy, slightly dingy block of the city, Jack realized he’d never really gone to one of Rhys’ former haunts before. He’d always figured the kid was a glutton for luxury and decadence, grateful to be lifted out of the world of cheap food and grimy holes in the wall, so he’d never bothered to really ask whether Rhys wanted to revisit any of his old favorites.

The gala had more or less been a bust after Rhys’ little caviar stunt anyway, and the kid hadn’t stopped bitching about the portion size of the food and how he didn’t like fancy finger food Maliwan had catered, so Jack had decided to bounce and take Rhys wherever he wanted so he’d stop his bellyaching already.

Jack managed to squeeze in a parking space near the end of the block, carefully opening his car door and wincing at the bumper sticker smothered Volkswagen next to him. Rhys popped out of the passenger’s side, circling around to grab Jack’s hand and tug him up the sidewalk towards the bustling, brightly colored storefront. A bright red sign flashed “Firebird Pizza” into the night, drawing Rhys like the victim of a siren’s song.

The air was warm with the smell of bread and meat, a sharp contrast to the crisp fall air. It was much warmer as soon as they got inside, and Jack quickly realized why—the place was packed, with a line almost to the door. The sounds of clanging trays and jangling tills sounded through the tight walls, which were covered in old pictures, framed newspaper clippings, and rustic looking pizza paddles.

“This place is  _great_ ,” Rhys smiled, rubbing his hands together, “I feel like I haven’t been here in forever!”

Jack’s nose wrinkled, despite the undeniably enticing scents wafting from the ovens behind the counter. It wasn’t as bad as he’d feared, but it was still a far cry from most of the sycophantic fancy places he’d frequented ever since he’d come into money. He distracted himself by wrapping Rhys up in a hug, which the young man apparently enjoyed if Jack could take his happy, chuckling purrs at face value.

He remained bundled around Rhys until they got up to the register and the kid shrugged his arms off of him.  

“Two slices of meat lovers pizza, please,” Rhys ordered quickly, glaring back at Jack as the older man snorted.

“Yeah, you  _would_ , kiddo.”

“Oh, shut up Jack,” Rhys sighed, passing money to the cashier before Jack could even get his hands on his wallet.

“H-Hey! You’re not supposed to—“

“Shhh, shhh, let me buy something for you for  _once_ ,” Rhys teased, grabbing their number as he sought out an empty table in the fairly crowded space, finally able to find one by the window. Despite the packed house, the pizza came fairly quickly, two thin, wide slices cradled by greasy paper and borne atop warm metal serving plates. Jack’s eyes widened at the sight of his own slice. It was covered in cheese and grease and as many kinds of meat as the thin crust could hold, and nearly as big as his head.

“ _Uh_ ,” Jack scanned the table, before turning to peer back towards the soda machines, “do we got utensils to eat these things?”

“Hah,  _what_?” Rhys snorted. “You…you don’t eat these with a  _fork_ , Jack, oh my  _god_.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack bristled, furrowing his brows. “Then show me how  _you_  do it, kiddo.”

“Sure thing. Just sit back and watch a professional at work.”

Rhys grinned greedily, quickly piling parmesan cheese and red pepper flakes atop his slice, before picking up the entire thing in both hands. Jack gaped at Rhys as the young man deftly folded the huge slice in two, before shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

Orange grease dribbled down Rhys’ chin and onto the paper below as he chomped down on his slice, gooey cheese stringing from his lips as he pulled it back. A couple errant pieces of sausage and bacon tumbled onto the table as Rhys chewed, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he moaned.

“Oh _, oh man_ , yes,  _yes_ , I missed this so much,” Rhys chuckled through his half full mouth, licking the remaining cheese and grease on his lips as he smacked them. “That’s  _much_  better than your weird eggs.”

“Yeah,  _hm_. I can really tell you enjoyed it.” Jack felt a little flushed after watching Rhys practically go down on the slice of pizza. He glanced back at his own portion, before awkwardly picking it up with his hands. Saucy grease dripped onto his palm, and the cheese threatened to slide off before he bit the bullet and shoved the steaming hot slice into his mouth.

“Yea- _hah_! Go Jack!” Rhys hooted, popping a stray piece of ham past his lips as Jack managed to push a good third of the folded pizza into his mouth. Jack grinned triumphantly as he slapped the rest of the slice back down on his place, swallowing the piping hot pizza to Rhys’ teasing cheers.

“So? What do you think?” Rhys smirked, leaning forward on his palm, “lots better than that dainty crap they had at Maliwan’s huh?”

Jack wiped at his mouth with a napkin, smacking his lips. It had been awhile since he’d had some good, unapologetically fattening food, loaded with carbs and meat and cheese. It settled warmly in his belly, sending a genuine smile crawling over his lips.

“ _That_ ,” Jack pointed at the remains of the slice, “was frikkin’ delicious, kiddo. I think I’m gonna let you pick our date night spots from now on.”

Rhys brightened, piling loose meat and cheese back onto his slice before he lifted it up to his lips. This time, he managed to push the rest of it into his mouth, his cheeks bulging comically for a moment as he chewed and swallowed it down with a deftness Jack couldn’t yet hope to emulate.

“ _Mmm_ …all right, you’ve got a deal, old man.” Rhys’ greedy eyes glittered. “As long as you buy our second round of slices.”

Jack was more than keen to do so.


End file.
